The white wedding
by Moonacre34
Summary: its time for Lovedays wedding, but Maria and Robin haven't seen each together for months! will they atlast say their feelings for each other or keep it a secret!
1. Chapter 1- The De Noir Bird supprise

**I have never done one of these before so please don't shout if I get it wrong... I love this story, i have read so many on here and thought I should do it myself.. Hope you enjoy it! See you at the bottom! (Sorry if it's similar to anyone else's story, got my ideas off of my friend!) **

**Chapter one- The De Noir surprise.**

I walked outside making sure no one was near me. It had to be two months since I had thrown the pearls in the sea. It had also been two months since I had seen Robin De Noir. I looked at the dark forest that surrounded me; taking the darkness in I made my way to lovedays. The birds were singing and humming making beautiful tunes. I reached the large oak door buried under plants and soil i opened it. "Maria... Hello dear." Loveday smiled.

"Why did you want to see me loveday?" i smiled as i picked up a rose that was alone in its vase. "Well... I want help picking colours for my wedding dress!" she smiled putting her hair up with a grass band that she had made.

"Loveday... Your wedding is not until next month and-"

"Plus robins coming over." she interrupted me. I froze as she said those cruel words.

"Loveday! I haven't seen him in two months!" I said raising my voice a bit. I looked at Lovedays large brown eyes. She picked up two fabrics, one white and the other a creamy grey, it was really nice.

"What colour.. White or the cloudy cream." she smiled at me, pain was growing inside of me waiting for robin to burst through the door.

"Cloudy cream sister." Robin opened the door and he froze glancing towards me. "Maria... Loveday didn't tell me you were going to be here today..."

**Chapter 2 will be out soon! Sorry its so short, please comment- good or bad thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2- trapped

**Chapter 2 of the white wedding is one of my faviout chapters! They actually talk and smile and yeah! Read it and find out! See you at the bottom **

**Chapter2: Trapped**

Robins face dropped quickly as he looked at me. "Oh brother, sorry id dint inform you that Maria was to be with us today." She smiled at him; he looked away from me to her very quickly. "I like the cream one as well loveday." I looked at her, not robin... loveday.

"Well, as your both here, go and pick some flowers for the wedding." She swiftly pushed us away with her bare hands. "There in the forest, deep in the forest." She said and slammed the door in front of us, leaving me with bird-boy. We walked towards a tree in complete silence. "Princess maybe I should come with you." Robin said.

"No Robin, I'm old enough... I can take care of myself. You wouldn't know that would you, as you haven't been seeing me!" I walked away from him. I carried on walking deeper and deeper into the forest. "What way did I come from...? That way... or that way." I was lost, hopelessly lost. I turned around trying to find a way out, until my foot got caught in something, I looked down to see that I was caught in an animal trap. It was a large metal jaw that dug into my skin. I couldn't move. "Help! Someone please help me!" I shouted, I tried to shake it off, but it grabbed my foot even tighter. "Princess! I heard you-"He looked at me, he looked at the blood pouring out of my skin. "Are you just gonna stand there or help me!" he ran up to me and skidded down to my foot. "This is gonna hurt." He said as he grabbed his pen knife and cut into the blade, bending it. The metal jaw released itself from my foot. "Thanks bird boy." I laughed. He smiled; I looked at his brown eyes. I fell to the floor; my head went into Robins arms. "Stay with my princess. Stay awake!" that's all I heard from his dark, mysterious, deep silky voice. I closed my eyes and drifted off slowly, the blood had made me fall, and the loss of blood was a lot.

**Hope you liked that! Remember comments at the bottom... you can see why I like this, its bloody and cute. Will Maria see robin in a different light now? Will she forgive him.. find out in the next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3- the suprise

**Hey I'm back again. Sorry for some of the typos in chapter 2. Hope you like this one. Remember to follow me and comment on other stories I should write. See you at the bottom!**

**Chapter 3: The surprise. **

**Robin's pov-**

I looked at her; Maria was just laying their, silent with dry blood around her ankle from where I had been clearing it up. Suddenly her big brown eyes blew open widening as she saw me. "Robin! Why are you here?" she gasped looking at her leg.

"I cleared your blood and I wanted to stay with you..." I smiled. She looked at her ankle; it was very red, but better from yesterday. "You cleared the blood from my ankle..." she smiled a bit, making my heart pound. "Yes... I had to do something while you were asleep." I smirked at her. "How long was I asleep for!" she said looking at the clock above my head.

"A day."

"A day! What!" she shouted. I laughed as she was the only person I knew that always wanted to get up early. We both got up. "Let me help you..." I smiled at her lending a hand.

"No. I'm fine!" she said limping down her tower. I helped her down the stairs into the long hall way with pictures everywhere. "Hello Maria dear... how's your leg?" loveday asked us.

"Fine thank you... I picked out the flowers you wanted and put them in your room." Maria said looking at her. Loveday smiled at me and pushed her long golden hair to her shoulder. "Ah yes.. The purple ones... their beautiful!" loveday smiled.

**Marias pov- **

I sat down on the sofa and robin was about five inches away from me on the same sofa. "Maria dear are you-"my uncle stopped talking when he saw robin. "Hello robin... Nice to see you."

"Hello sir... Nice to see you as well." Robin smiled nervously. "Robin...Come to the library with me." I smiled at him. "Yes princess." Robin smiled and then carried on walking towards the library with me in front. "Maria... I need to tell you something... As loveday is getting married she asked me to pick out a dress... Do you want to come with me?" robin asked stopping me from entering the library.

"What! I haven't seen you in about two months and you want me to go on a journey with you for a couple of weeks..." I said rising my voice. Robin nodded. "I can't believe you robin!" I shouted. "Maria... It will be nice... We can get to know each other more..." robin said "give me a second chance!" he begged me.

I looked at his big brown eyes and his perfect non- greasy curls that covered his fore head. His hat covered half of his head. "Fine!" I laughed.


	4. Chapter 4- london

**Hey guys hope you enjoy this chapter! Remember follow me and write comments as I need to know what to write next... Thanks! See ya at the bottom!**

**Chapter 4: London.**

I and robin got in the carriage and we were on our way to London. "Maria I'm sorry I never saw you..." he said to me.

"Its fine I guess." I said turning my head away from him. His face was turning red.

"Well it's not... your being so stubborn!" he raised his voice.

"Me stubborn!" I laughed and turned to face him, my eyes growing bigger with anger. "That's you not me..." I looked out of the window.

"You just gonna ignore me now..." robin leant forward and looked at me, I could see in the window.

"Yep!" I smiled and looked at him. His eyes shimmered in the sun light that was shinning into the carriage.

"It's London! Miss, robin this is your stop." Digweed smiled and opened the black shiny carriage door. We both looked at each other "bye and thank you Digweed." We walked away "so where now Maria?" robin smiled. We walked down the pebbled street. Houses each side towered us and shadowed us with their shadows. People especially girls kept staring at robin. My heart started thumping whenever I saw them stare at him. "Robin... I can't help it, but girls keep staring at you..." i said looking down.

"I know what's it to you..." he said... Seeing me upset why did he say that, it really hurt me. "Maria I didn't-"

"No its fine maybe you can find a girl to help you out with Moonacre!" I walked away. He followed me and we both walked up to the hotel. "Hello sir... we are here for room 674..." I smiled at him giving him the money. "Yep... it's just upstairs on the left!" he said as me and robin walked upstairs.

**Robin's pov- **

I looked at Maria, she was mad at me... I didn't know what to say. "Maria I'm sorry!" I shouted and pulled her into the lift. "Robin! Get off of me!" she shouted at me. I looked at her and I didn't know what to say. "What have I done?"

"Well, you don't need my help." She spat at me.

"I do Maria! I need your help." I said begging her.

"Fine!" She finally said getting out of the lift.

"Yes... I mean okay cool."

"Yeah Corse." She laughed.

**Hope you liked it the next one wont will delivered for a bit, as I'm with my friends all week. Sorry, but I will make the next one extra long!**


	5. Chapter 5- london

**You have no idea how sorry i am for not updating! Omg i cane belive it, i have had no time at all. Sorry guys! Hope you enjoy this one though!**

**Chapter 5 London**

**We entered the hotel room, it was huge. There was a massive TV with two rooms either side of it. "Maria... let's go to the shop tomorrow." Robin laughed sitting down on the sofa.**

"**Yh but... "**

"**Maria relax we have enough time! Enjoy yourself for once!" he smiled as i sat opposite him. **

**I looked at the time and it was almost ten. "Robin, we should get some sleep." I smiled to him. I turned around. "There's only one room." I said. Robin paid no attention to me he was to busy looking at the room.**

"**Robin look it's the queen!" I shouted, i looked at him and he was still paying no attention to me. "Robin, i love you i want to be with you!" i said trying to get his attention. He still paid no attention to me. "Robin, do you want to share a room with me?" i laughed**

"**What!" he shouted standing up. I smiled. **

"**There's only one room where are we going to sleep?"**

"**You sleep here i will sleep on the sofa." Robin smiled and buried himself on the sofa. **

"**No, i will feel guilty." I said and pushed him off of the sofa. **

"**Fine i will sleep in the room!"**

"**No, you're going to leave me to the sofa, such a gentlemen!" I laughed**

"**You just! Gr... Fine we will both sleep in the room!" he shouted and took me into the room. **

**He wants me to share a room with him... this is going to be a long night. **

**We got into the large double brown bed with its fur covers. Robin moved closer to me every minute, he didn't have a shirt on so that made it even worse. "What is it Maria?" he asked leaning over me to turn the light on. I moved and i fell out of the bed "you okay down their?" he asked laughing. "Give me a hand." I laughed and threw him on the floor next to me. **

**I turned around and our noses touched. "Night robin!" i stood up pushing robin off of me and i turned the light off. "Maria turn it back on i cant-" he hit his head on something "ouch!" he said laughed, i laughed back as he got into the bed. "Night princess." he laughed.**

**I woke up to a cup of coffee and toast on my side table and an empty space was next to me. "Robin?" i asked looking for him as i put my dark blue dress on.**

**I entered the kitchen to find robin that was making a drink. "Wow, you gave up wearing those silly dresses." I smiled and walked up to him. **

"**Did you make me breakfast." I laughed and he nodded. **

"**Thanks bird-boy!" i smiled and nudged him. **


	6. Chapter 6- mystery

**Another one for you guys to enjoy! Remember comment so i can see how to improve! See you at the bottom hope you enjoy this one! Sorry the last one was all bold, my computer went spazzy **

**Chapter 6- mystery...**

I looked at robin as he made me the breakfast; he has never done that before. "We going to get the dress today then robin?" i asked him. He nodded and walked off.

"i need to get my money two minutes!" i went into the master bedroom to find my music box as i keep my money in it. "Robin!" i shouted looking for my box, i couldn't find it.

"What what!" he shouted running in very pale, like a sheet.

"My music box, where is it!" i shouted looking for it everywhere. He shrugged and helped me look.

"Are you blaming me!" he shouted looking at me.

"Well you are a bandit and a ruffian." I said. Suddenly he pushed me against the wall.

"Robin!"I shouted and kicked him. He let go of me and stumbled over to the bed.

"Im sorry princess." He said quite upset. I smiled.

"Its fine bird-boy." I laughed and helped him up.

"Can we find the dress first?" robin said, i nodded and followed him out of the building. We walked down the street and into the shop. "Hello miss how can i help you today?" a young boy a bit older than me smiled popping up from the desk. "I'm picking up a wedding dress." I said looking at him.

"Congratulations, your boyfriend should not see it though." The boy smiled looking at robin.

"Oh no it's not for me." I said awkwardly.

"Shame... You would make a beautiful bride." He said as he kissed my hand, i chuckled and went a tiny bit red.

"So where's the dress!" robin walked in between us. The boy passed us the dress and smiled at me again.

"Their miss, have a good day." He said taking the money robin gave him. We walked out of the shop with a blue navy cream beautiful wedding dress.

"That boy was flirting with you." Robin said taking the bag.

"You noticed... he was rather cute though." I laughed, robin look my arm.

"Princess he was all over you." Robin let my arm go.

"Why would you care robin?" I said looking at him.

"Well it was weird to watch.." robin laughed. I walked off. How can he say that! I thought he was going to say. _I love you Maria, _but no he doesn't!

"i was jealous okay Maria!" he grabbed my arm.

"You were... you don't even like me though?!" i laughed, he was jealous over me flirting with another boy?

"Do you like me robin?"

"as a mate yes."

"only as a mate?" i laughed.

Yes!" he said quickly.

"you like me more."

"shut it princess!" he shouted, i wasn't scared. I walked in front of him.

I turned around and he kissed me... robin de Noir kissed ME! I thought he hated me. He obviously doesn't now! When we broke apart we both smiled.

**Ooooooo robin kissed maria! How is she going to react with that then?! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I haven't posted in ages, I know and I'm sorry, GCSE stuff and everything. Right basically, robin kissed Maria? Okay that is weird isn't it? Let's see what happens!**

I looked up and he smiled, he made me smile too. "Robin..." I smiled.

"What Maria? I kissed you okay yeah I lie you more than a mate, okay. Get over it!" he said and walked in front of me. "i want to go home! Now." I said, robin looked at me and stopped on the pebbled path way. We both stopped. "What is that noise?" i said to robin.

"Robin, cousin!" mars laughed as he fell the floor from the building. His black curls bounced off of his blue eyes, his soft skin glimmered in the sunlight. "hi mars." Robin moaned, he hated his cousin.

Two of Mars' friends jumped down as well. "Hi Princess." Gaston smiled as well did Jac and Mars.

"Hi..." I said getting past them, suddenly Mars blocked my path. I did not know what to do. "move." I shouted. Mars laughed, his two friends stood behind me, they both looked like Mars except one had red hair and the other had blonde hair. "Your very pretty Maria." Mars lifted a finger onto m cheek.

"Get off." I wiped his hand off of me and stamped hard down onto his foot. "ouch!" he shouted with pain as I ran past him. "Robin move." I shouted as i pushed him.

**Robin's pov- **

"Robin move!" Maria shouted at me. I looked at the boys taking advantage of Maria and kissed her in front of them to show that she is mine and no one else's. "Robin?"Maria said puzzled.

"What are you doing?" Mars said as he pushed me away from Maria.

"Get off Mars, I love Maria, she is not your object to take advantage of." I said as I pushed him harder. I held marias hand and ran away back to our hotel.


End file.
